community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Annie Edison
"I'm only here because of a brief addiction to pills that I was told would help me focus but instead ended up costing me my scholarship and virginity."--'Annie' Bio Annie was a very good student with a 4.0 GPA at Riverside High School, which she attended with fellow study group member Troy Barnes. She lost her college scholarship and dropped out of high school due to an addiction to Adderall, which induced a nervous breakdown that culminated in her jumping through a plate glass window yelling "Everyone's a robot!" Against the wishes of her mother, she chose to confront the addiction. The decision to go to rehab instead of trying to ignore the incident caused her to become estranged from her family, whom she has since cut off all ties from. She began attending Greendale Community College at age 18, and it's hinted that one of the main reasons is because her high school crush Troy was going there as well. Personality Although she is young, Annie has overcome a lot of personal hardships including a drug addiction, her subsequent estrangement from her parents, and poor living conditions in a bad neighborhood. Even with these setbacks, she still maintains a bright and optimistic disposition. Though the youngest of the group, Annie is by far the most studious and serious. At Greendale, Annie is a lot more active with school activities than her friends, often working with Dean Pelton on organizing and setting up events and promoting school functions. Despite Annie's seemingly innocent demeanor, she has displayed a more selfish and manipulative side on occasion. In Season One, she often used her "Disney face" to get her way, and she also went to the extreme of ratting out Señor Chang's fake credentials as a teacher in order to keep the study group together. She has grown up a lot since then but has had occasional relapses into immaturity. Character history Annie joined the study group only because she saw that Troy was joining as well. When she and the group discover that Jeff had been lying about his credentials as a tutor, they kick him out. Later, she and the group find Jeff on the steps of the library depressed over his current situation. Taking pity on him, she and the rest of the group convince Britta to let him back in. Although Jeff is the de facto leader of the study group, she usually takes charge when it comes to actually running the study sessions because of her studious nature. Annie was at first infatuated with Troy, but this crush has changed into a solid friendship between them. In "Season Three", Annie moves in with him and Abed in their apartment. Annie has since developed feelings for Jeff, as she has often been seen making "googly-eyes" at him as noted by Shirley in "Remedial Chaos Theory". Jeff is shown to reciprocate those feelings but is reluctant to act on them due to their age difference. Relationships in the study group Troy : 'Annie was originally obsessed with Troy and did everything she could to try to get him to like her, including helping him plan a date with another girl just so she could be closer to him. Annie gradually starts to lose feelings for him, and by the time Troy realizes that he's attracted to her, it's too late as she's already begun dating Vaughn at that point. Annie and Troy have since become good friends as demonstrated in "Mixology Certification", where he tells her that he thinks she's "cool." Although Troy is now aware of her attractiveness, he seems to not be interested in her romantically and has instead shown a strong affection for Britta '''Jeff: '(''See main article ''"Jeff and Annie") When Annie first meets Jeff, she is immediately suspicious of his credentials as a "board certified tutor" in Spanish but is eventually charmed by him along with the rest of the study group. Despite openly pursuing other members of the study group, the two discover to their surprise that they are both attracted to each other. They share a kiss which creates an underlying tension between them throughout the rest of their freshman year at Greendale. Although they were involved romantically with other people at the time, the tension continued to build between them, culminating in another kiss outside the '''Tranny Dance. Uncomfortable with the age difference, Jeff initially tries to keep his distance from Annie and denies to her several times that anything is going on between them. Recently, however, Jeff has become more honest about his feelings. Abed: '''Abed and Annie are very good friends, and they enjoy role-playing. In "Physical Education", Abed roleplays as Don Draper and almost kissed her which demonstrated that Annie has a specific type of personality she is strongly attracted to; this is further confirmed in "For A Few Paintballs More" when Abed role plays as Han Solo and casts Annie as his Princess Leia in the second paintball tournament. Abed kissed her, and Annie reciprocated; it was clear that after they were both done acting their parts, however, that they had no actual romantic feelings for each other. For now, the role playing act between them seems to be just a running gag the writers throw in every now and then, which was played up in a following episode with Annie swooning over Abed's portrayal of Batman and Don Draper. '''Britta: '''This pairing has been teased a few times, although it seems more like fanservice than any actual feelings the two characters might have for each other. In Season One episode "Investigative Journalism," Buddy described a daydream fantasy to the study group about the two of them in cheerleader outfits fighting in a bubble bath. In "Romantic Expressionism," when everyone considers the other study group members as a sexual prospect, the two share a lingering look. In the Season Two episode "The Psychology of Letting Go," the two oil wrestle although that instance had more to do with unresolved issues they had about what happened at the Tranny Dance. Later at the Valentine's Dance, Britta publicly kisses a female student who she believes to be gay to prove she isn't homophobic. When she finds out that the student isn't gay, she is comforted by Annie. An onlooker tells them both to kiss, and when Annie leans in to go for it, Britta stops her. '''Shirley: '''Shirley and Annie's relationship changes constantly, as sometimes they act like mother/daughter, sometimes like sisters, and sometimes like friends. As the more compassionate members of the study group, they often take issue with many of the morally ambiguous antics of their friends. Because she is the youngest of the group, Shirley is often overprotective of her which sometimes annoys Annie (along with Shirley's various attempts to convert her to Catholicism). In spite of this, they have developed a good friendship and will often find the same things adorable. This leads to them both saying "Aww!" at the same time which has become a running gag on the show. '''Pierce: There have been a few times when Pierce has acted a little creepy towards Annie, and also times when he's acted ignorant about her religion, but besides that, their relationship is quite sweet. Pierce likes being liked, and Annie is nice to everyone most of the time, so he reciprocates that kindness towards her. Pierce is nicer to Annie than he is to anyone else in the group, and when he was bequeathing gifts to everyone, he gave her a tiara. She returned it, not realizing that there was no underlying meaning to the gift other than the fact that she was Pierce's favorite. Other notable relationships High School Boyfriend: Annie had a boyfriend in high school (whose name was never mentioned) that she lost her virginity to. They had sex on the floor of his walk-in closet to Madonna's Erotica. She later found out he was gay. Vaughn Miller: Annie gets over Troy when she sees that she could never compete with Abed for his affections. She then shows an interest in Britta's ex-boyfriend Vaughn and asks her for permission to start dating him. Although Britta seems not to mind at first, she later teams up with Jeff to try and break them up. When they realize that Annie genuinely likes Vaughn and that she doesn't need them to protect her, they along with the rest of the study group give their approval of the relationship. It's her first serious relationship, and Vaughn is aware of this, respectfully letting her know that they can take it slow. At the end of the school year, when Vaughn is offered a chance to join a prestigious Hacky Sack university on the east coast, he asks Annie to join him. On a whim, she decides to transfer with him but changes her mind the night she was supposed to leave. She returns to school and runs into a possible reason for her wanting to stay. 'Rich: '''During Annie's Spring Break at her second year at Greendale, she helped dredge rivers with Rich, a fellow student at Greendale. Rich is a perfect gentleman (causing Jeff to despise him because 'No one can be this good a person'), so it's no surprise that Annie soon develops a crush on him. He and Annie become closer when he starts taking Anthropology, causing Jeff to become extremely jealous. Annie asks Rich out (this may have been to spite Jeff after he denies being jealous even though it's blatantly obvious he is), but he says no, claiming that she's 'too young' (he's around fifteen years older than her). Class history Trivia * Annie is Jewish. * Annie is 21 years old. * Annie's father is Episcopalian. * Annie was voted most likely to succeed in her rehab group. * Annie is very prudish, and once stated that she's "comfortable with being uncomfortable" about her sexuality. * Annie is currently estranged from her family (especially her mother). The only family member she mentions having contact with is her bubbe, which is Yiddish for grandmother. * After being kicked out by her mother at 18, Annie moved into an apartment above an adult store in a bad neighborhood because it was the only thing she could afford. * She later moved into a much nicer apartment with Troy and Abed. Memorable Quotes *""Well, guess what, handsome hobo? Your gravy train's leaving the station! Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga woo WOO!"''--("Environmental Science") *""I hope you have an army of raisins because I've got a major scoop!"--("Investigative Journalism") *''"Troy, why are you singing our high school's politically conservative, shamefully outdated old fight rap?"''--("Football, Feminism and You") *''"Oh, I'm just going to blow it off. I'm just gonna blow everything off! Heck, maybe I'll just blow off walking. ('Kay.) And maybe I'll blow off standing. I'm just blowing everything off! Maybe I'll blow off talking language! ('Kay.) Blee boo blah blee bluh bloo blah bee buh bluuhhhhh."''--("Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design") *''"Hey guys! Thanks for meddling in my love life, that was super mature of you! Oh, and because you two are idiots, I should probably add that... I'm being sarcastic!"''--("Romantic Expressionism") *''"I'm totally comfortable being uncomfortable with my sexuality! (Oh, Annie!) Yeah, and if there were more people like me, then maybe we wouldn't have to have an STD fair!"''--("Politics of Human Sexuality") Videos thumb|400px|left|Best of Annie - Seasons 1 & 2 Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings